


The Ponytail

by i_need_some_sleep



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_some_sleep/pseuds/i_need_some_sleep
Summary: Angel has a plan and nothing will stop him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	The Ponytail

Did he think his plan was going to work, maybe. But, was he going to do it? Abso-fucking-lutely because why the hell not.

He had been wanting to try it out for the past week or two. It was the perfect moment. His victim wouldn’t even hear him coming. He was so engrossed in his book he’d never know.

All he needed to do was execute the plan. Step one: acquire a ponytail holder, which he stole from Vaggie and hoped she wouldn’t notice, unless he wanted her screaming at him in Spanish about how stealing would hinder his redemption. Step two: Make sure his victim wouldn’t notice or his whole plan would just be fucking ruined. Step Three: style the ponytail and admire it. He was sure that it would look absolutely fucking hot.

He entered the room and his victim was there, reading a book. It was time to take his plan into action. 

He quietly walked over to the armchair that was currently facing the fireplace. He slowly reached the armchair and made sure his victim wasn’t paying attention. He raised his hands...AND

He styled the hair back and- “What are you doing, mon ange?” fuck he noticed. “Oh, well I just wanted ta try somethin’ out on ya” he continued to style the back and tied up the ponytail “And...ta-da!”. Alastor leaned over and placed a kiss on Angel’s cheek. He then summoned a hand mirror “It looks great”. Angel bounced excitedly in place “Glad ya like it because I’ve been wanting to try it out for a while!”. “I have ta go feed Nuggets now, cya and love ya!” Angel then ran upstairs and right as he left the room his heart skipped a bit “Je t’aime aussi!”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by https://twitter.com/Guldana041/status/1256629492338118656


End file.
